Bernabé Lino
| kanji = 息子コンソレーションの | romaji = Beruunabe Linou | image = | race = Arrancar (Vasto Lorde) | birthday = Unspecified | age = Unspecified | gender = Male | height = Unspecified | weight = Unspecified | eyes = Yellow | hair = Green | blood type = Unspecified | affiliation = Espada Afilado, Soul Society | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Segunda (2nd) Espada of the Espada Afilado | previous occupation = None | team = Espada Afilado | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | marital status = Single | resurreccion = Falange }} Bernabé Lino (息子コンソレーションの, Beruunabe Linou) is an Arrancar and the Segunda (2nd) Espada in the Espada Afilado and head of the La Muerte Blindados (Spanish for "Armored Death") division. Personality Mannerisms & Habits Bernabé serves as a rather cynical, antagonistic, arrogant and prideful leader. He does not think much of those below him, even including the latter six Espada to be underneath his feet. He is blunt, heavily honest, and sarcastic to a fault when dealing with others. He rarely allows himself to show respect or restraint towards anyone but his Primera, resulting in confrontational attitude towards him in return. He seems to hold a particular resentment towards Novena Lobo de Norte, although the reasons are unspecified. Naturally, he is quite harsh on his subordinates and demands nothing but the best out them. But despite this, he is a reliable commander and right-hand of Casilda when the time calls for it. He is said to be one of the greatest military minds within the Espada Afilado, due to his long-running veteran status as a front-line combatant. Despite the unrestrained and violent attitude he carries when in combat, he is capable of planning, foresight, deduction, and analysis in order to gain the upper hand against his opponent. Flaws & Issues Although an experienced veteran, Bernabé can often lose his head in the heat of combat. His enjoyment of battle can cause him to forgo tactics and strategy in favor of brute force, which can often put him at a disadvantage against the more intelligent adversary. His pride is a crushing point whenever he is losing a fight, and he will succumb to his rage until he is beaten. This trait can make him seem like little more than "dumb muscle", an idea shared by both ally and enemy. A few enemies that the Tercera under Bernabé faced remarked that the Tercera was actually the second strongest and not Bernabé. Beliefs & Philosophies Bernabé is a firm believer in the idea of only the strong surviving. Although watchful of his decisions due to the Primera, he doesn't care much for the lives of civilians if they take a presence during times of warfare.The War of Four: Recovery He seems to hold the common pathological hatred of Shinigami and doesn't hesitate to express this attitude whenever possible. Despite his arrogant and brash demeanor, he is also one who embraces honor and integrity. He will become enraged upon seeing the enemy use underhanded tactics - a trait prominently demonstrated in his first duel with Rey Dorado.The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals History In Progress Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato Bleach: The War of Four Arc *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Recovery Post-War of Four *El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Though Bernabé's spiritual energy is classified as energy weaker than the Primera's, it has an uncontrollable and monstrous nature, making it appear as though he possesses more spiritual power than Casilda. It is enough to fight on par with two Captain-level opponents, even when they release their Bankai (though he can only do this in his released form). Its influence can reach targets from even several miles away, weaker opponents falling victim to dizziness, disorientation, and even unconsciousness. If the surge is strong enough, it can even give off hallucinations to opponents that serve as distractions. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Bernabé's skill in sword combat is undeniable, and he is one of, if not the most proficient swordsman of Hueco Mundo. He commonly is known to fight with one hand, keeping his other hand free. He is able to perform several strikes without having to hesitate in the flow of his attack pattern - a trait with can keep his opponent on his toes. He can fight multiple opponents at once, only having to release when the time calls for it. *'Huelga de Conexión' (Spanish for "Connection Strike"): A sword technique that severs the connection between a construct and its source. The execution of the technique is usually started with the stance of holding the sword arm across the chest in a one-hand move, or the sword up and back with two hands. The movement takes the form of an overextended swing towards the construct in question, using precise channeling of the user's spiritual energy. In minimalist terms, the disrupted "connection" between source and construct is effectively disrupted, thus dispelling the construct. The more energy used in the swing, the more chance it has of damaging the source and the more damage dealt. *'Tornado Girando' (Spanish for "Twisting Tornado"): A sword technique capable of controlling the paths of wind generated from the power of the swing. Bernabé's sword acts as a conductor's baton, directing the winds down to wherever he wishes. He can unleash them in an explosive burst, have them strike in the form of tendrils, or bring them around himself for a makeshift shield. This attack is capable of shredding through nearly any physical defense. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Bernabé is renowned for not only be incredibly skilled within the arts of swordsmanship, but using his body as a weapon as effective as his sealed Zanpakuto. Using his crushing strength in tandem with his heightened speed with Sonido, as well as his undeniably high prowess in battle tactics, Bernabé is an opponent feared when using his bare hands, as effectively as he would use his sword skills. Enhanced Hierro: Bernabé's Hierro is one of his most frightening traits. Enemies engaging him have a difficult time holding him back or slowing him down because most of them are unable to tear through his Hierro's thickness. His skin has been compared at least once to the Hierro of previous Generation Quinta Nnoitra Jiruga.The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Bernabé has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: Bernabé's use in Sonído is considerably aggressive. His speed allows him to move through extremely distant gaps of space within a timespan of seconds, and he makes it a habit of using this speed to surprise and ambush the more unwary opponent. An untrained eye is completely unable to follow his movements, and in conjunction with poor timing, an enemy can get easily slain by him. He has the potential to take out multiple opponents with little wasted time and effort. Cero: As an Arrancar, Bernabé possesses an incredibly potent Cero. In standard for the Hollow, his is colored red. In addition, he commonly fires his Cero from his hands. Unlike other Hollow and in common with the other Espada, he has distinct variants of the Cero technique. *'Cero Parejo' (Spanish for "Twin Zero"): A Cero technique in which Bernabé fires Cero from both hands, with each Cero carrying identical power to a regular one. *'Garra del Dragón Cero' (Spanish for "Dragon's Claw Cero): A Cero technique that can be utilized to up to ten targets with one shot. Starting off as a normal Cero, it splits into five individual Cero tendrils that will lock on the target and give chase if it attempts to flee. Once split up, these Cero can strike from multiple angles and effectively keep an enemy pinned down when used correctly. Immense Strength: Bernabé possesses deceptively tremendous strength, his cutting force able to reach that to buildings that are a mile away from him. In some occasions, he is even capable of cutting through and destroying an enemy's Zanpakutō. He can slice through a building with natural ease, as well as throw his opponents large distances away from his person. Battle Tactician: Despite his combatant attitude he carries when in battle, Bernabé is a rather insightful and perceptive person. Given the situation, he is capable of thinking several steps ahead of his opponent in order to lay the groundwork for his squadmates and allied soldiers. Zanpakutō Former Form Radiación (放射線, Radiaision; Spanish for Radiation, Japanese for Explosive Poison): Unlike the standard katana that most of his Espada compatriots have, Bernabé's Zanpakutō takes the form of a machete-like sword with a jagged edge. The blade shape is similar to that of a katana. The hilt is golden, as well as the handle, a trait similar to that of Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutō. *'Resurrección:' Radiación's release command is "Cleanse" (クレンズ, Kurenzu). Upon the release's finish, Bernabé's appearance changes to resemble that of a fox, though he still retains a humanoid form. All parts of his body seem to be covered in fur, which is mostly white. The exceptions to this are his forearms, snout, ears, the tops and bottoms of his eyelids, and tail, all of which are colored back. He loses his pupils and irises, the white schlera left behind. *''Resurrección Passive Abilities:'' Bernabé's Ressurecion possesses the innate ability in mixing special secretions within his body's chemistry and then oozing it out of his mouth, eyes, or more preferably his claws. With over a dozen poisons at his disposal, as well as a number of chemicals that can do different things in different elements or to an opponent's body, Bernabé's "Bodily-Alchemy" abilities are tactfully effecient and unpredictable. *Desglose Superficie (はだへんしつhada henshitsu, Jap Lit Translation, "Skin Degeneration," ; Span Lit Translation, "Surface Breakdown,"): The ability to leak out an excretion out from his mouth or claws to send out a powerful acid that can ultimately breakdown anything it touches with the exception of pure energy or barriers. If integrated into the bloodstream, the poison begins to break the opponent down from the inside out, as acceleration and build up of Spiritual Power increases the speed of progression whereas complete sealing of energy will cause it to nullify and keep it from harming the target entirely. *Lágrimas Bombas (揮発性点眼薬kihatsusei tenganyaku, Jap Lit Translation, "Volatile Drops," ; Span Lit Translation, "Bomb Tears,"): A specially concocted chemical oozed from tears from his eyes. Capable of being manipulated by his energy and his claws, when thrown in a solidified form, it becomes the equivalent of a high yield explosive, capable of at its weakest, destroy a five story building. At its highest concentration, often seen as bloody tears, can potentially destroy up to a skyscraper or a gait of three city blocks of landscape. *Niebla Torció(大逆無道狭霧 taigyakumudou sagiri, Jap Lit Translation, "Treacherous Mist," ; Span Lit Translation, "Twisted Fog,"): By inhaling the air around him, Bernabé can create a powerful, deadly airborne toxin into the air in a thick twisted mist or fog cloud. Depending on the intensity, it can only be dealt to the opponent by inhaling while forcing them to tear up, or it can seep into the pores of their skin, making it a dangerous toxin to be caught in for all of Bernabé's opponents. *Vida Consumo Sangre (しんずいじゅようshinzui juyou, Jap Lit Translation, "Lifeblood Consumption,"); Span Lit Translation, "Life Blood Consumption,"): A special ability uncanny to when concocting a specially branded poison tailored to his opponent's spiritronic or genetic structure, this allows Bernabé to innately consume the inherent traits that the target possesses to bolster his own powers as well as prepare a special "One-shot" poision which only needs to make surface contact to cause instant paralysis to a limb, and a cut to cause any number of choice affects. The time it takes to concoct this special posion is usually five minutes while the consumption allows him to instantly gain a boost to his own stamina and bodily functions during battle. *Sellado Pócima (拘束疵薬kousoku kizugusuri, Jap Lit Translation, "Binding Ointment," ; Span Lit Translation, "Sealing Potion,"): This special concoction whipped up within Bernabé's saliva can jetstream or blanket over an opponent. Once done, the liquid will begin to bind and constrict around that limb until they can't move it at all, making it a useful restriction tool against those who rely solely on physical prowess. With concentrative absorbtion of its spirit particles or exertion of spirit energy, it can be blown back indefinitely. *Elementos Anulador (気消散ki shousan, Jap Lit Translation, "Nature Dissipation," ; Span Lit Translation, "Element Nullifier,"): This unique ability allows Bernabé to spew forth an energized fissure out from his mouth, mixed with his breath and saliva with concocted chemicals, that can instanteously dissipate or void any affects of the elements being used by an opponent. Whether it be Zanpakuto, Kido, Fullbring, or another form of Ressurecion ability, Bernabé can instantly cancel any ability with ease involving elements against him. Current Form After his defeat by Rey Dorado, Bernabé requested that Nicolao put him through a "chemist surgery" to modify the form of his Resurrección. Unlike his previous one which emphasized poisonous abilities, this form encourages direct, physical and destructive combat. Falange (指骨, Phalanx): The name of Bernabé's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a double-edged sword with a pronged guard and two "horns" sticking out from the bottom of the handle. *'Resurrección:' Falange's release command is "Extinguish The Flames of Life" (命の炎を消す, Inochi no honō o kesu). When activated, Bernabe's appearance gains a much more menacing tune. He appears to gain in muscle mass, his attire transforming into a suit of dark armor. Noticeable features include the ram-like horns on the helmet, bone-like protrusions coming from an unarmored right arm, a tattered waist-cape and a hand-like engravement on the side of his left boot. His blade also takes a more demonic appearance, what with a skull-like emblem and demon-horn prongs replacing the original ones. The design of his handle's bottom takes the form of a demon's face with its tongue out. :Resurrección Special Ability: Falange's special abilities emphasize physical and direct engagement with the enemy over all else, rewarding its user with explosive results. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Bernabé's spiritual pressure becomes much more untamed and dangerous while he is in Falange form, making the task of standing near him a next to impossible feat without getting killed by the potency of his aura. The release of Falange will wipe out an entire city's worth of an area. :*'Enhanced Strength:' While using Falange, Bernabé's physical prowess is pushed to his maximum. Every one of his swings, whether from sword or from limb, can cause destructive collateral damage even when blocked or countered. Each strike carries the potential to wipe out one or multiple targets completely if they aren't strong enough to defend themselves against him. A single engagement can leave the environment around him in ruins. :*'Balista de Izanami' (Spanish for "Izanami's Ballista"): Bernabe's sword arm will become connected by a visual link of spiritual energy. A construct forms both over the arm and sword, producing the appearance of an oversized, loaded crossbow. When the arrow within this "crossbow" is fired and connects with its target, it produces a massive explosion with output depending on the amount of spiritual pressure exerted. In addition, it creates a temporary "white hole" effect; a mixture of light, sound and energy will enhance the explosive effect, with the collateral force powerful enough to repel anyone just out of reach of the blast radius. If the arrow or its flight pattern is tampered with, it will self-destruct prematurely and prevent its use against its source. :*'Luz Apocalipsis' (Spanish for "Apocalypse Light"): One of the most destructive techniques from Falange's arsenal. When Bernabé thrusts his hands out, energy is generated around his hands in a state of "charging". The charging is marked by the visage of what appear to be a white outline fan blades spinning and blinking around his wrists. The charging is also indicated by an appropriate sound effect. It only takes a few seconds for it to charge, and the resulting energy is released in a light-like form. This light carries the potential of vaporizing anything unfortunate enough to get caught in its path. The size and power of this attack varies on energy output and how many hands that are used, being capable of rising up to enormous levels. Trivia Quotes References